Problem: What number makes this equation true? $64 = $
$64} = {{?}}-{283}$ ${64}$ ${?}$ $-283$ What number can we subtract ${283}$ from and be left with $64}?$ We can add ${283}$ to $64}$ to find the missing number. $\begin{aligned}{283}&\\ \underline{+ 64}} &\\ {347}&\end{aligned}$ ${64}$ ${347}$ $-283$ $+283$ $64 = {347}-283$